dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Froi Tiedoll
Personal Info *Interest: Sketching *Likes: Art and his pupils *Dislikes: Numbers *Previous Profession: Artist Personality Bar Education - 5 Affinity - 5 Battle Ability - 5 Mental - 5 Flexibility - 4 Shed Tears - 5 Background Tiedoll seems to be a very normal man behind his glasses, with artistic talents and a sensible side. He is very loyal to his work, and he refuses the order to go back to the Black Order's HQ. Like his fellow general, Yeegar, Tiedoll is more of a teacher than a fighter. He dedicates himself to finding new Exorcists and looks forward to taking on new apprentices. He is kindly, as he cries when one of his apprentices, Daisya Barry, is killed in action, and wishes him to rest in peace. He also treats his apprentices--Yu Kanda, Noise Marie, and Daisya Barry--as his own children. Chaoji, Tiedoll's newest apprentice, states at one point that Tiedoll seems kind of strange but kind of cool as well and that he looks forward to being his student. He often stops, even when on important missions, to sketch the nearby scenery. Being an artist, he appreciates the small things in life and the world's natural hidden beauty. Tiedoll's team meets up with and travels with him after General Yeegar's death, assisting him in his quest to find new Exorcists. Tiedoll eventually returns to the Black Order's Headquarters to attend a meeting with the other generals. When the Level 4 Akuma attacks the headquarters, he protects the wounded scientists while the other generals mount an attack. Anti-Akuma Weapon Tiedoll's Innocence is called the "Maker of Eden". It is an equipment type Innocence that takes the appearance of two objects. One is a cross and the other is a scepter-like rod. It has 2 attacks,one defensive and one offensive. Before he uses any of his attacks he proclaims "witness the beauty of this world". Maker of Eden Art: Tiedoll draws the cross and rod, in which the rod creates a spiritual chisel, the rod the links the cross and itself together. He then uses the cross to knock the chisel into the ground, creating a cloud of dust that spawns a massive white creature which looks like a tall lanky giant humanoid. It resembles a white version of the Giant Akumas that attack the Exorcists in Edo. During his battle against the same Akuma, he reveals that he can create more than one giant. It was shown earlier that he can also summon only one particular limb (such as an arm or fist) of the giant if he so wills it. Embracing Garden: Is his Defensive technique. So far it has only been used once during the battle against Lulu Bell when she attacks Headquarters. It creates a barrier controlled by his will that takes the form of a thick white forest that covers those who it protects in a veil of roses and thorns. This is described as the strongest defensive ability of any Innocence and lives up to it's name after it survives a direct attack from a Level 4 Akuma. It seems depending on the size and the duration of which the technique is held drains Tiedoll's power immensely. Trivia *The spelling of his surname is often transliterated as "Theodore"; however, according to Hoshino, his name is officially "Tiedoll" (Volume 6). *He tends to draw during his free time. *He is one of few that Kanda respects (suprisingly). Category:Exorcists Category:Generals Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters